


Drunk on summer

by hedicine, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Slightly), Beaches, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Louis, Sappy, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zayn and Louis are on a beach stargazing with a bottle of wine and a blanket wrapped around them.





	Drunk on summer

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this pure fluff fest for Zouis. I love angsty Zouis as much as the next person but I wanted to write some fluff for them. Also thank you to my wonderful cheerleader/beta for helping me come up with this idea and all of your support.

Louis has never felt more blissed out. He’s sitting on a sandy beach, stargazing with his best mate Zayn. He huddles closer to him wrapping the blanket around both of their shoulders. Zayn turns his head and gives him a warm smile. Louis’ heart skips a beat. Zayn looks so beautiful in the moonlight. _He wants to reach out and and…_ He blushes. _Thank god it’s dark!_

“Zaynie, which star is the Dog Star?”

“You mean Sirius?”

Louis nods.

Zayn points at a large star in the sky.

“See this star, the one that shines brighter than the sun, that’s Sirius.”

“Wow,” is all Louis can say.

“It is pretty amazing,” Zayn agrees.

“You’re amazing,” Louis whispers shyly.

Zayn ducks his head bashfully, he appears to be smiling though.

“Can you pass me the wine please?”

Louis hands over the bottle wordlessly. Zayn takes a large swig, then passes the bottle back to Louis. He then copies Zayn and takes a large swig. He nearly chokes! Zayn pats him on the back. Louis buries his face in his hands he feels embarrassed. Zayn very gently reaches out and removes his hands from his face. He looks at Louis with concern. Louis shrinks into himself.

“Are you okay babes?” Zayn asks.

Louis coughs. “Yeah, Yeah I’m fine. Just feel a bit embarrassed,” he says playing with his fingers.

Zayn tilts his chin tenderly with his fingers. Louis can’t help but get lost in Zayn’s large brown eyes which are reflecting in the moonlight. He then glances at Zayn’s cupid bow lips. _Shit! That was a mistake or was it?_

When he looks back up he can see Zayn staring at his lips whilst biting his own. _How interesting…_

“Zayn?”

“Yes, babes?”

“Have you ever, um kissed a guy before?” he asks nervously scratching his neck.

Zayn looks slightly startled by his question but he recovers quickly.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Would you ever want to?” He blurts out. He very nearly slaps himself across the face. _Subtle Tomlinson._

“Depends on the guy. Why? Are you offering?” He asks with a slight smirk.

Louis blushes again and casts his eyes downwards.

“Because, I’d really like that,” he continues.

Louis whips his head back up. He must have misheard, surely?

“Wait, y-you want to kiss me?”

Zayn nods.

Louis grins widely, he can’t believe it.

“I-I want that too,” he admits softly.

Zayn pulls him in then and brings their lips together gently. Louis quickly gets lost in the softness of Zayn’s lips. Kissing Zayn feels like _home_. It’s like they should have been doing this the whole time…

He pulls back for a sec.

“Zayn?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Zayn looks at him for a moment and tenderly traces his cheek with the pads of his fingers.

“I love you too Louis, I always have.”

Louis leans forward and lightly pecks him on the lips.

“Oh Zaynie, can you show me the Big Dipper?” he asks when he pulls back.

Zayn chuckles and points at the sky. 


End file.
